MegaKabuterimon (Red)
|from=KabuterimonDigimon Adventure, "No Questions, Please" 24 |to=HerculesKabuterimon GranKuwagamonDigimon World DS |java=Takahiro Sakurai |javan=(Adventure/02) |enva=Jeff Nimoy |envan=(Adventure/02) |enva2=R. Martin Klein |enva2n=(All-Star Rumble) |partner=Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi Kain Bagra ArmyMegaKabuterimon (Red) are only members of the Bagra Army in the English dub. Hot-Blooded Tamer Guy |g1=Kabuterimon-species |s1=MegaKabuterimon (Blue) |n1=(En:) MegaKabutierimon''Digimon Fusion, "Train Of Terror!" 20 |n2=('En:) AtlurKabuterimon''Digimon Heroes!'' }} '''MegaKabuterimon (Red) is an Insectoid Digimon. It is a Digivolution of Kabuterimon that was discovered within the tropical region of the Net Area. It is almost 1.5-times the size of Kabuterimon, and is quite large among Insectoid Digimon. It is the same species as MegaKabuterimon (Blue), and similarly the strength of its horn, which is its main weapon, has soared, but this type of MegaKabuterimon seems to have surpassed it in flight ability. Also, muscular tissues have appeared on the base of its forelimbs, so its grappling ability has also improved. With the exception of its survival instincts, its behavior has been observed to consist of protecting the weak, and there are even times when its behavior has appeared knight-like.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/atlurkabuterimon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: AtlurKabuterimon (Red)] Attacks *'Horn Buster': Stabs the opponent with its gigantic horn. This attack is also depicted as firing a blast of lightning from its gigantic horn in Digimon Adventure. *'Electro Shocker' (Mega Blaster): Fires an electrical ball from its hands. *'Wild Scratcher': Scratches with all four arms. Design MegaKabuterimon (Red) is designed around a , with an almost anthropomorphic stance. It has four arms, two legs and a skull helmet which covers its eyess with larger horn compared to Kabuterimon that forks at the tip. It's shell consists of fused with a green crystal ball at the base. It is red in coloration with blue hands and feet. It's torso and pelvis are skeletal in appearance. Etymologies ;AtlurKabuterimon (Red) (アトラーカブテリモン （赤）) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media.Some media leave out the (Red). *(Ja:) "}}. *(Ja:) |甲虫|Kabutomushi}}. *(Ja:) |赤|Aka}}. ;MegaKabuterimon (Red) Name use in the American English version of Digimon World Dawn and Dusk and most American English media. * . *(Ja:) |甲虫|Kabutomushi}}. * . Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Frontier Some MegaKabuterimon are at the Great Trailmon Race. Digimon Fusion Some MegaKabuterimon are residents of the Jungle Zone. Their appearances intimidate the Fusion Fighters, but they continue on without incident. In the Japanese version, other MegaKabuterimon are also protectors of 's Hidden Sanctuary in the Jungle Zone. destroys them when he invades that sanctuary in search of the Code Crown as well as the Zone's Guardian Digimon. Digimon Next MegaKabuterimon resided in the North Forest, where he guarded the Plant/Insect DigiMemory. Shou and Peckmon attacked him to gain the DigiMemory, and he was killed by Yatagaramon. His horn was shown to Barbamon as proof. Digimon World Digital Card Battle The MegaKabuterimon card is #079 and is an Ultimate level Nature-type card with 1480 HP, needing 30 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Horn Buster": inflicts 700 damage. * "Electro Shocker": inflicts 400 damage. * "Wild Scratcher": inflicts 0 damage, and counters attack. It has no support effect. Digimon World 3 MegaKabuterimon (Red) is only available as a Green Ultimate Card with 33/36. Digimon World DS MegaKabuterimon (Red) digivolves from Kabuterimon, and can digivolve to HerculesKabuterimon. A MegaKabuterimon (Red) is one of Kain's Digimon. He attempts to use it to intimidate the at Training Peak alongside and her Dragomon, but and his Cyberdramon defeat all of them. Later, at Chrome Mine, Kain reaches the Data Core, an item that can increase a Digimon's power immensely, and gives it to his MegaKabuterimon. It digivolves into GranKuwagamon but ceases to know its Tamer and begins to rampage. Kain flees, but protects Tomomi from GranKuwagamon, who eventually dies from its inability to handle the power. The Protagonist receives MegaKabuterimon (Red)'s data after obtaining 25000 tamer points, though its name is spelled "AKabuterimon". Digimon World Dawn and Dusk MegaKabuterimon (Red) is #220, and is an Ultimate-level, Tank-class, Insect/Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and weakness to the Wind element. Its basic stats are 238 HP, 227 MP, 135 Attack, 121 Defense, 116 Spirit, 94 Speed, and 60 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 4, Protect 4, and ThunderSign4 traits. MegaKabuterimon (Red) digivolves from Kabuterimon. In order to digivolve to MegaKabuterimon (Red), your Digimon must be at least level 36, with 80% friendship and 170 spirit. MegaKabuterimon (Red) can also DNA digivolve from any two of Drimogemon, KnightChessmon (White), and Stingmon, if the base Digimon is at least level 32, with 200 defense, and 190 spirit. MegaKabuterimon (Red) can DNA digivolve to HerculesKabuterimon with Okuwamon. MegaKabuterimon (Red) can be hatched from the Jungle Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution AtlurKabuterimon is #144, and is an Ultimate-level, HP-type, Insect-species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Confusion Guard, Health 200%, and Digimon Professor traits. It dwells in the Resister Jungle. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for AtlurKabuterimon or the Spirit of Thunder. AtlurKabuterimon digivolves from Kabuterimon and can digivolve into HerculesKabuterimon or AncientBeetlemon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into AtlurKabuterimon, your Digimon must be at least level 31 with 100 defense and 70% friendship, but only once you have revived AtlurKabuterimon. It can be hatched from the Bug DigiEgg. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Jungle Troopers Digimon Category:Insect Digimon Category:Insectoid Digimon